White Picket Fences
by Mystic Blue Rose
Summary: um... Heero helps Duo cope with Hildie's death and they have kids, Shounen ai warning
1. Default Chapter Title

**Warning:** mild shounen ai, angst 

White Picket Fences   
by [Stargurl117][1]

The kitchen was chaos as usual. Heero groaned because it was WAY too early for this. Where was his damn coffee? 

His thought was broken by the cry of his youngest son, Matt as his older son, Sam pulled Matt's fat pigtail of a braid. Matt screeched again from another yank. Then squirming in an attempt to free his braid knocked a bowl full of cereal off the table sending it shattering to the floor. 

Both boys froze as their father the "Omae o korosu" death glare. 

Duo stumbled out of his bedroom, instantly changing from groggy 24 year old to giddy 5 year old at the sight of food. 

"All right! Lucky Charms! Heero you're a God!" 

It was an absolute joke that they were living together- with kids. But it cured Duo from his depression after Hildie's death. It was all Iria Winner's fault. Heero said Duo needed a dog. Iria said he needed kids. 

A little bit of Heero's blood and an equal amount of Duo's and they had kids. Duo loved them and though he would never admit it, so did Heero. Even if Matt's personality was more like Duo's than his own. 

He remembered when Matt and Sam were babies, they were only a few months apart in age. (That was one of the blessings/curses that came from having test tube babies) Two kids were a recipe for disaster, but in Duo's eyes, it was Heaven. 

Heero remembered when Duo and the boys (a.k.a. demons) had moved in with him on L1. Duo had decided on moving when he couldn't bare the feeling of Hildie's ghost in his old house anymore. No..not his house Heero thought, their house. It was going to be their house once they were married. 

So Heero said Duo could move in with him till he found a house. Heero helped out with the boys: fed them, rocked them in their cradle but touched them as little as possible. One night Duo noticed Heero's timidness around the boys. 

"If I can touch them without breaking them, they're indestructible," he chuckled, handing Heero a baby Matt. 

Heero stared wide-eyed at the drooling baby in his arms. There was a reason he let Duo handle them, Duo was a natural at it, Heero sucked. The young Matt looked up at Heero through Duo's strange blue-violet eyes, smiled slightly, then began to giggle madly and kick his feet. (Which were clad in back booties with bat wings.) 

Heero felt a sudden warmth in his heart he'd never felt before. Until then, his empathy had only felt pain and suffering. Now his heart felt the absolute joy of a 6-month-old being held in the arms of someone he adored. 

That warmth shielded him from all his painful memories. Holding Duo in his arms as he sobbed violently over Hildie's death, and letting Relena go. 

He knew the baka would get over her girlish fantasies one day, but he never realized what an impact it would have on him. 

God….he'd loved her and he never realized it, but she didn't belong with a violent person like him, she needed someone….. 

Anyway the newscast saying Relena Dorlan had given birth to a baby girl had come as a shock, but he sent roses for Relena and a teddy bear for Anne. 

"Heero?" Duo said for the fifth time in a row. Heero blinked as if he'd been yanked from a daydream. Geez, being a parent made him all sappy. It had turned him into the Heero Duo always known existed, but rarely saw. 

"Phone for you," Duo continued, handing the phone to Heero and returning to flicking cereal at Sam. 

He had lived with Heero almost three years before he had found a new place to live. He was all packed and everything ready to say his thanks and temporary good byes to Heero. Well… sort of…. he couldn't get the words out. 

"Wow I can't believe the demons are almost three! Finally old enough to for their dear old dad to teach them about the beauty of explosives." 

At this Heero pulled his sons protectively at his side in a flash. Then insisted that Duo live with him, so he could be close to the boys. He also insisted that he have his bedroom returned, and that Shinigami the pyro-maniac can spend three years on the couch for a change. Sam and Matt went to their rooms instinctively, they could see a fight coming a mile away. 

Duo looked like he was about to protest, and Heero started to raise his voice. Duo then remembered the saying "Talk is cheap" and decided to tackle Heero instead sending them both crashing to the floor. Considering they were both good fighters, no one was really winning this fight. They were both rolling around on the floor when their lips touched. Untangling themselves quickly, they sat up and stared at each other wide-eyed. 

"You planned this whole thing…" Heero said blankly. 

"Did not!" Duo protested, sounding almost identical to his children. 

Heero stared at him. 

"Did no-" Duo didn't get to finish his protest as Heero grabbed his face and kissed him. 

Ahhh…. Memories Duo thought. Wait a minute… his little demons were almost five! What do you get a five-year-old? Water guns of course! Nah- Heero would never go for that. He'd just say Duo wanted water guns so he could go after the neighbor's cat. Damn… He knew him too well! 

Heero hung up the phone. 

"Get the demons off to school." He said. 

Duo wanted to ask what was up, but Heero's expression told him to think otherwise. Sam and Matt also knew something was up, but they headed off to school anyway. 

When they had left, Duo waited for Heero to tell him what was wrong. 

"Baka," Heero muttered. 

"Yes?" 

"Not you." 

"Oh you mean baka of the blonde and royal variety." 

"Someone tried to assassinate her." 

"Huh?!" 

"We need to go to the hospital." 

"Nani?! You mean she's here?!" Duo practically screeched, but Heero was already out the door. 

At the hospital Heero practically ran to Relena's room Noin greeted them when they reached Relena's floor. But all Heero heard was 'she asked for you specifically' as he burst into the room. 

"See? This is what you do to people with that 'I'm going to kill you' crap. They become a gun magnet." Duo said as he walked into the room. 

Relena laughed quietly, then started a conversation with Duo, who could barely hear her over the beeping machines. Relena noticed Heero was beginning to fidget. 

"Duo could you excuse us please?" 

Duo, who would much rather leave than be ignored headed for the door. Heero handed him a five-credit-bill on his way out. "Buy a candy bar," he said. 

The door closed and Relena wasted no time. 

"If I were to die would you take care of Anne for me?" 

"Huh? I think she should be by her relatives like Zechs or her father," he said flatly. Kuso! He turned off the announcement of Anne's birth before they said who the father was! 

"Heero…" Relena said softly, bringing Heero to her bedside. She grabbed his shirt suddenly, bringing him closer to her. *** 

Duo never got to the vending machine. He sat in a chair outside and started reading his book. 

"DNA and genetics?" a familiar voice asked. Duo looked up. "Hey guys long time no see" 

"I never knew you read _actual_ books Duo." Quatre said happily then blushed, embarrassed by his badly worded greeting. 

"If you want to thank Iria for Sam and Matt, just become her personal guinea pig, you don't have to read any of her books." Trowa added. 

"Sooo…have you guys reached third base yet?" Duo asked innocently. There that ought to shut them up he thought, heading for the vending machine. He didn't want anyone to know about his knew hobby, at least not yet. 

He grabbed his candy bars then stopped-he heard something. Crying. He walked down an endless row of vending machines, and found a small girl crying in a corner. 

Anne. It had to be Relena's daughter. Same hair, same hairstyle. 

Duo handed her a candy bar."Here," he said. 

"Thank you," Anne said looking up through here teary eyes, but they weren't hers. They were Heero's. **** 

"Na-nani?" Heero managed to mutter. 

"Well for once I caught you off guard. 

"But…how….? You're insane Relena." 

"Heero…do you remember when you first kissed me?" 

Heero scoffed and walked out the door, closing it behind him. He found Trowa waiting in the hall. 

"Heero how is she?" Quatre asked quietly. 

When he didn't answer, Quatre tried to start up a conversation on another topic. He asked how Duo and Matt and Sam were and about life in general. 

Heero just leaned against the wall, crossed his arms and stared at Relena's closed door in disgust. 

"Since when is Duo interested in DNA?" Trowa asked. 

Heero just stared at him. 

"We found him out here reading one of Iria's books Quatre explained. 

"He's been reading a lot lately, he's been trying to hide it from me, so I figured it was one of his 'shounen ai' mangas he claims he hates" Heero replied. 

Just then Duo walked up to them balancing a small blond girl on his hip. The girl had her arms wrapped around Duo's neck affectionately, sniffling away her remaining tears. 

"Hey look what the vending machine gave me for only half-a-credit." He leaned close to Heero and whispered, "We need to talk later." 

Duo set Anne down. She hugged him tightly. 

"Take good care of your mom," he told her, then he waved to Trowa and Quatre, who were standing across the hall. (Which was probably to Duo's advantage, because Trowa looked like he didn't see the humor in that 'third base' crack, Quatre however was giggling.) 

**** 

Heero and Duo left the hospital in silence. 

"Anata ga suki, Heero, " Duo said quietly when they got outside. 

Heero didn't even grunt. 

"How come you never acknowledge me in public?" Duo asked. 

"Because in our dark room I pretend you're a woman with a deep voice, which is hard to do in broad daylight," he chuckled. 

Duo stopped walking, too insulted too move. Heero grabbed the baka by his braid, dragged him home and didn't let go till they were behind their closed bedroom door. 

"It's hard to do…" Heero continued, "Because in daylight I realize you're too beautiful to be a woman, or anything from this Earth for that matter." 

"Did Dr. J train you to be seductive?" Duo asked playfully, undoing his long chestnut brown braid. 

Needless to say, neither of them went into work that day. 

*** 

Duo lay awake in bed, Heero sleep beside him looking as innocent as a five-year-old, curled up at Duo's side with his arm around Duo's waist. 

"Damn you Heero, I was going to ask you about Anne," Duo quietly cured to the ceiling. 

Duo wondered if Heero was ever like this with Relena, the thought made him shutter. Of course, Anne was born a whole six months before Hildie's death and nearly a whole year before the boys were born, so it wasn't like he was cheating or anyting. 

So Duo wasn't the only one in Heero's heart after all… the thought made him angry. But then he wondered how Heero felt competing for Duo's heart with a ghost on a daily basis. 

Duo got up and put a shirt on. Now he could take his necklace out of his pocket and return it to his neck, and hide it under his shirt. 

Thank God Heero hadn't seen it after all these years. Hildie's engagement ring on a silver chain. 

Duo opened his dresser drawer and took out the locked box inside it. He found the key and unlocked the box. Inside there was a large sum of money, a shounen ai comic Heero hadn't thrown out, an invitation to Duo and Hildie's wedding, and a hairbrush, among other objects. Duo clutched the hairbrush close to his heart. 

"You are so obsessed with your hair it's sick," Heero said groggily. 

"Heero…I've been wanting to talk to you about something…two things actually," Duo replied quietly. 

Heero started to get dressed, then came to Duo's side, sitting next to him on the floor. 

"The first thing is about Anne" 

"What about her?" Heero asked flatly. 

"What did Relena tell you about her?" 

"Relena is delusional" 

"She told you she's your daughter….didn't she?" Duo asked quietly. 

Heero was shocked, not only had Duo guessed it he was being extremely quiet. 

"Heero she_ is_ your daughter, it's in her eyes." 

"You're both insane," was the reply after a long pause. 

"I don't see why you're so bothered by this I mean, it doesn't bother me….at the moment, If that's what you're thinking. I mean, all this happened WAY before we _found_ each other." 

Heero just stared at him like he'd lost his mind- again. 

Duo started thinking. When did all this stuff with Relena happen? He wasn't stupid, he would have known if something had happened between his best friend and the girl he vowed to kill. 

The Christmas party of course! 

It was a year after the Mariemaya incident ,and man did those Preventers know how to throw a party! He had proposed to Hildie at that party, right before all the egg nog he'd had caught up with him. He had spent the rest of the night sick on a sofa in some Preventers' office. Hildie stayed with him all night even though he told her to go back to the party. It was obvious that she loved him, anybody who held your hair back for you while you barfed, and cleaned out a barf bucket for you so you didn't have to spend the night hunched over the toilet, loved you. 

Quatre had relayed the highlights of the party the following day. Note to self- Quatre is camera happy, Duo thought. The best photos were of Heero and Relena after Noin tricked them under the mistletoe. God the looks on their faces! Duo laughed at the thought. 

Wait a minute, he'd figured it out! "

You're ashamed because she seduced you!!!" He yelled "So the 'Perfect Solder' does have a weakness after all!" He laughed. 

God Relena hitting on Heero! And Heero falling for it! 

Heero was quiet as he shot Duo the Death Glare. "Relena wants me to take care of Anne if something were to happen to her" 

"Of course we'll take care of her in, she needs to spend quality time with you," Duo replied. 

"What was the other thing you wanted to talk to me about?" 

"Not important…forget it." 

Bang! The front door slammed shut. Heero and Duo could hear the yelling from the kitchen. Then the bedroom door flew open. 

"Dad! Otosan!" Matt yelled as his violet eyes light up. 

Sam grabbed him by the braid and pulled him out of the room. 

"Gomen.." he said shutting the door. 

There was a knock at the door followed by Sam's voice saying "_Now_ you can open it!" 

And once again Matt burst into the room "Dad! Otosan!" "

Hey Demons how was school?" Duo asked. A frown crossed Matt's face, tears began to fill his eyes, then he burst into tears, throwing himself at Duo. 

"What's the matter?" Duo asked quietly. 

"I made Gabriela Paul cry and now she hates me!" he said between sobs. 

"Who?" Heero asked cocking an eyebrow. 

"Oh…just the girl he _LIKES!_" Sam supplied. 

"DO NOT!!!" Matt screamed, hiccuping from crying so hard. 

"What did you do?" Heero asked flatly, changing the subject, trying to avoid a fight. 

Matt was quiet for a moment. "…called her a demon…." He mumbled. 

"You WHA- -T?!?" Duo shrieked. "What possessed you to do that?!?" 

Heero leaned close to Duo's ear "Keep in mind Duo that they only know 'demon' as a term of affection." 

Duo chuckled and looked at the boy in his arms, who had resumed sobbing. 

Kindergarten and already clueless with women, he hasn't got a prayer, Duo thought. 

Matt gripped his Dad's shirt as he started crying again. If Gabriela didn't like complements, what did she like? 

**** 

Heero slapped some peanut butter on a slice of bread while he thought about what a good pair Matt and Sam made. Sam was smart (not to mention going to be a real smart ass when he got older) he could comprehend things in a flash and he was very mature for his age. 

Matt was like Duo's clone. He was happy-go-lucky. He was also creative that was for sure, give him two minutes and he could find 50 ways to drive Heero up the wall or make Duo laugh. 

Spontaneous Matt and down-to -Earth Sam, thank God they got along. 

"What'cha thinkin' Koi?" Duo asked, flopping back on the couch in the living room. 

"I was thinking about how glad I am that you didn't name the demons 'Chibi-Shinigami' and 'Mega-Death'" 

"'Mega-Death ?" Duo mocked. "Anyway I know what you mean….I'm glad you didn't name them after your three favorite words…and shock.! they're not 'anata ga suki'….I can see it now our three kids Omae O and Korosu. 'Corse that would have gotten me another kid." Duo flashed Heero a Devil grin. 

Heero made his way to the living room and Duo stood up. Heero wrapped his arms around Duo's neck, and his fingers came across a thin silver chain. He'd noticed it before. Duo's eyes went wide as if Heero found something he wasn't supposed to. Heero tugged on the chain playfully anyway. His fingers hit something, he looked at his hand. He recognized instantly, Hildie's engagement ring. Duo pushed Heero away from him and backed away with a pleading look in his eyes. 

Duo froze and looked in Heero's eyes, he'd never seen them so hurt. 

"Heero..." 

But Heero didn't stop to listen to the rest. The door slammed behind as he stormed out. 

**** 

Anne brought her mother the pillow she had requested. Anne was so glad to have to have her mother out of the hospital. For now she has been moved into a mansion on L1 with guards stationed everywhere and a few nurses on call in case they were needed. 

"Thank you Anne dear," Relena told her as she handed the pillow to her mother Relena was sitting up in bed reading. She had improved since this morning when she talked to that strange man with the messy brown hair that left with Duo Anne observed. 

"If you get one of your books I'll read to you Sweetheart." Relena offered. 

"No thank you," Anne replied, Giving Relena a hug and a kiss. "I love you ,"she added. 

"I love you too Anne" 

Anne left the room. Finally she's going to bed, Relena thought. She looked at the clock, almost ten it was a good idea she went to bed too. She turned out her light. 

Relena didn't know how long she was asleep when she woke up to her dark room. She heard crying….from the balcony? Anne? Relena slipped on her robe and walked a short distance through the arched glass door and onto the balcony. 

"Anne?" 

She didn't expect who she found. His knees were pulled up to his chest, tears in his eyes. Heero Yuy. 

Relena sat down beside him and put her arm his shoulder. To her surprise, Heero pulled her into a hug and cried on her shoulder. 

**** 

Heero awoke in a large four poster canopy bed, Relena's bed. She had sat up in bed while he cried like a baby on her shoulder. She didn't ask any questions, didn't say anything, just rubbed his back while he cried. 

He got out of bed, trying desperately not to wake the sleeping Relena. Cursing himself for letting last night happen he made his way to the door. As he touched the doorknob a thought went across his mind. A memory more accurately: Relena once asked Heero to promise her not to leave the Sank kingdom without saying goodbye. He'd only nodded to make her be quiet, then left shortly after. 

He owed her a goodbye. 

I don't owe her anything he hissed in his head, but his body wasn't listening. He walked around the bed to Relena's side, picked up the notepad and pen resting on her night stand and wrote "Bye-Heero" 

*** 

Duo looked up at the ceiling, he'd been awake for a while but he didn't want to wake his sleeping demons. Thank God they came out into the living room and asked what was wrong before he'd done something stupid. 

He chuckled at Matt, sprawled out on top of him and Sam curled up at his side like a dog. 

Matt's eyes snapped open as looked up at his dad. "I'm hungry!" he declared, standing up on top of Duo in all the wrong places. 

"Shift…your weight..," Duo grunted. 

"Kay," Matt said taking a flying leap off Duo and crashing to the floor. Matt jumped up as if nothing happened and ran out of the bedroom toward the kitchen. 

"Is Otosan home yet?" Sam asked looking up at Duo. 

"No," Duo answered gruffly. 

Sam climbed over his Dad and walked to the door. 

"If you hear anything break, it wasn't me," he clarified heading toward the kitchen. 

Duo shut the door, leaned against it and started to cry again. God Heero left over that stupid ring. Would he ever come back? 

He got out the locked box again, and spread the contents out on the floor. 

"Hildie….come on Angel help me out here," Duo pleaded. 

He wiped his eyes with his hand and wondered why he'd never seen Heero cry. He'd seen tears, but that was about it. 

"Hey," greeted the figure in the doorway. 

"Heero-" before Duo could say anymore, two demons pounced on Heero from behind, sending him to the floor. 

"Otosan!" They yelled happily. 

*** 

When they finally got the demons to leave, Heero seated himself next to Duo and put his arm around him. 

"Heero…I'm so sorry..I just can't get her out of my head," Duo choked. 

"It's OK I overreacted, I just wish you would have told me," Heero said trying to hide the pain in his voice. 

"Heero, I love you, don't ever leave me," Duo pleaded, tears coming to his eyes. "Heero.. can we have anther kid?…Wait let me finish," He said reading Heero's shocked expression. He picked up the hairbrush on the floor and held it to his chest. "I've been reading Iria's books," Duo continued. "And you don't need blood samples to make kids anymore, you can do it with anything that has DNA in it. This is Hildie's hairbrush, I wanna use the hair on it to ….." There was along painful pause. "Heero I want a daughter, I want a baby Hildie."

   [1]: mailto:akimanoangel@hotmail.com



	2. White Picket Fences Part 2

White Picket Fences  
Part 2   
By [Stargurl117][1]

**Note:** flashback 

Everything was perfect, Duo and Hildie had their perfect house on Earth, where they could see the beautiful moon. They didn't know what they'd do with the salvage yard on L2 yet, but they'd solve that eventually. 

They'd be married soon. Married. A family with the love of his life, it was all Duo ever wanted. He felt Shinigami's shadow leave him at that moment as he put his arms around Hildie. 

It was too perfect Duo thought, staring up at the ceiling in their dark bedroom. The sleeping Hildie mumbled something about the wedding. The beautiful wedding that would be held in their backyard. Duo even got Heero to be the best man. How'd he manage that? 

Wait…they had to go to Quatre's today to plan the wedding. Let's face it: Quatre was good at that sort of stuff. 

"Mmmm… what is it?" said the only-so-awake Hildie. 

"We need to go to Quatre's today," Duo replied flatly. 

"Oh my God we're late!" Hildie yelled jumping out of bed. (And Duo's arms.) Damn. Duo would have preferred to stay in bed. 

*** 

Heero stayed in his room, hiding away all of Quatre's ecstatic sisters. Everyone was WAY too excited about this wedding thing. 

It was nice of Quatre to offer to help Hildie and Duo, but Heero didn't see why he needed to be here. Quatre insisted he come to his house and help plan. 

Quatre's house was actually a former Mauguanac base in the middle of the desert. (a.k.a. nowhere Arabia) And actually Trowa lived there too. 

There was a knock at the door. Damn, they'd found him. 

But it was only Trowa. 

He'd changed some since living with Quatre. He was a bit more talkative, he smiled a bit and on occasion he actually cracked a joke. All though Trowa would never admit it, he liked having a place in the world. 

"Mind if I stay here?" He asked. 

"Do what you want," Heero replied. 

"Thanks, when the Mauguanacs can't worship Quatre they worship me." 

There was a long pause. 

"Do you want anything? I'm getting something to drink." 

"No thanks, and if you run into Rhshed, you never saw me." 

Heero walked out of the room only to have the door quickly slam behind him. Man, those Mauguanacs really did have Trowa on edge, Heero thought. 

Heero walked into the hall, where there was an open door leading to another bedroom. Heero froze in the doorway looking into the room. Inside Duo held Hildie in his arms while they kissed passionately. Heero couldn't help but stare at them. The way Duo's arms wrapped around Hildie's waist, the way Hildie's arms were wrapped around Duo's neck. 

Heero would deny it till the day he died but…. he envied them. 

*** 

Hildie sighed while she stared at the mountains of papers on her desk. 

She chuckled as she remembered the trip to Quatre and Trowa's house. Poor Quatre had spent most of the time insisting that the Mauguanacs NOT help with the flower arrangements. 40-full-grown Arabian men arguing over who got to arrange wedding flowers, was funny. 

Returning her attention to the multitude of papers on her desk she groaned. Being a Preventer was not all it was cracked up to be. But hey, maybe afterwards, she could finish college and maybe go to medical school. Medical school! How cool! Medical school… that starts with an m… just like marriage Hildie mused staring dreamily at her ring. 

"Hildie…take the day off, please!" 

"Sally?!? How long have you been standing there!?" 

"About five minutes…"The blonde woman replied flatly. 

"Oh I'm sorry, I'll get these papers done right away ma'am!" Hildie half screamed, half pleaded, jumping from her chair, knocking all the papers to the floor. 

"Hildie leave. Your love sickness is making me sick…with envy." Sally told the young woman who was frantically trying to up the papers on the floor. 

Hildie looked up, "You sure you don't need me?" 

Sally chuckled, " I need the paperwork on my desk hidden from Lady Une as opposed to knocked on the floor." 

Hildie started to pile her paperwork back on her desk, while Sally headed for the door. "Actually Hildie there is something you could do for me…" 

"Really?!" 

"Yes. Well you see Iria Winner is coming by and she wants some blood samples to examine-" 

"Iria Winner?" 

"I might have called her the umm.. .'Needle Maniac'" 

"Oh her!" 

Anyway, I told her I'd get some of the Preventers to give her some blood samples. It's for a good cause Hildie. Iria has been working to create a new kind of test tube baby that is made from pieces of DNA that will hopefully eliminate hereditary diseases." 

"Of course I'll do it." 

"Great then come with me." 

*** 

"All done!" Sally exclaimed, removing the needle from Hildie's arm and putting a cotton ball with a smiley face Band-Aid in its place. 

"Miss Sally, Iria Winner's here to see you," 

"Thank you, I'll be right out." Sally told the young Preventer in the doorway. "C'mon Hildie you might want to meet her." 

Hildie hopped out of the chair and followed Sally out of the medical office and into the hall. 

There she saw a thin woman with short light blonde hair. Could this be Iria Winner? From Sally descriptions she expected a giddy psychopath of a woman skipping down the hallway sticking needles in peoples' arms as opposed to the tired and over-worked woman she saw before her. 

*** 

Hildie walked into her house and instantly smelled something horrible. Oh God she thought, Duo's home and he's cooking. 

"Aww, you're home early, it was gonna be a surprise." Duo whined. 

"What exactly are you doing?" 

"Well I figured I'd cook dinner tonight so you wouldn't have to cook, but because I suck at cooking I figured I needed to come home early and get lots of practice." 

They ended up having a romantic candle light dinner of Macaroni and Cheese, cooked by Duo. (And the only reason it was candle light was because, Duo was trying to quote "power up the microwave" and ending up loosing all the power in the house.) 

*** 

The next day, Hildie had to take Duo microwave shopping, Duo complained the whole way but Hildie just replied, "Hey, you break it, you bought it." 

When they returned home, they found the words "False Peace," written in red spray paint on their front door. This had happened a couple of times, some people blamed the former Gundam pilots for bringing on the "false peace" which "made everyone miserable" 

Hildie sighed as she walked into the house, "Who's turn is it to clean it up?" 

"Mine," Duo groaned as he walked toward the bathroom. 

There was a thunderous noise as something with a huge engine roared near the house. 

"Hey Hildie that reminds me we need a motorcycle," Duo said as he shot Hildie a devilish grin. 

It all happened in a flash, all Duo could remember was the window breaking, the sound of bullets, and Hildie throwing herself on top of him. 

When the chaos had passed, he shook Hildie violently. 

"Hildie??! Hildie?!?" but it was to late, he held her close and cried on her shoulder. He didn't even see the brick amongst the broken glass. Written in red spray paint it said "False Peace." 

*** 

*back to present* 

God the things I do for him, Heero thought. "Heero I want a baby Hildie" the phrase stuck to Heero's mind. Yeah right Duo, you mean you want the daughter you should have had with Hildie. 

"Heero?" 

"hn" 

"You sure you're up for this?" 

"Yes Duo I'm sure," Heero snapped. 

Iria's office had changed a lot over five years. It had the same white walls and fluorescent lights, but now Iria kept her "Genetic Wonders" along the hallway walls as opposed to in a labritory. It was a little unerving, seeing all these unborn children in giant test tubes lined up against the walls. It was like being in some sick Sci-Fi movie. 

Iria, however loved this décor. She loved all the test tube babies as if they were her own.(She called them "Genetic Wonders" or her "Children") she Spent every spare waking moment she could with them, because in six months they'd be with their real parents. 

"This is a very strange fish place," Matt mused. 

"You mean an aquarium," Sam replied. 

"Right aquarinum" 

Sam and Matt were out of school for the day, Duo and Heero had no choice but to bring them along. 

"This isn't an aquarinim er… aquarium, we're getting your baby sister here," Duo added. 

"Cool! We're gettn' a fish for a sister!" Matt yelled happily. 

Duo groaned. It was going to be a loooonnnng day. 

"You mean these are PEOPLE!?!?" Sam screeched. 

"Yeah that's about right," Duo answered. 

"Don't worry Dad I won't tell our sister she's ugly and bald," Matt said smiling. 

"Well your sister won't look like _this_ when we get her," Duo said indicating one of the Genetic Wonders. "

Ohhhh… so these are like human caterpillars… They're gonna change," Matt observed 

"Right," Heero answered 

Matt stuck his tongue out at Sam for figuring out something before he did for a change. 

Sam kicked him in the shin. Heero pulled Duo aside while the two boys started kicking each other in the shin. 

"Being here reminds me… you're giving them the sex talk." 

"What?! Why me?!" 

"Because you and Hildie were always at it that's why." 

As a matter of fact the subject of where do babies come from did come up once at breakfast. Matt asked a perfectly logical question of "Where do babies come from?" 

Duo spit out his Lucky Charms in shock. This could get ugly. This could lead to "Where's our Mother?" knowing Matt or the even more shocking "Which one of you can I call Mommy?" 

Heero looked up from the eggs he was scrambling, he hadn't had his coffee yet so there was no telling how he would handle this. 

"Demons come from Hell," he replied groggily 

"Oh," Matt said and that was that. While Duo and Heero were arguing Matt pulled away from his brother and began to walk down the row of "fish tanks." "

Hi baby…" he whispered to the first tank. Next tank "Hi baby…"ect. 

Iria walked up to Heero and Duo. "Are you two ready?" She asked. 

"As ready as we'll be," Heero replied gruffly. 

"Hey Otosan! I don't think these come from Hell," Matt yelled. 

"WHAT?!?" Iria shrieked. 

"Demons…demons come from Hell, these are babies," Heero replied calmly. 

"Oh… right" Matt said dimly. 

**** 

After the necessary blood was taken from Duo's arm, the paperwork filled out and signed, and Matt went to every baby and said "Bye baby," Everyone decided (except Heero) to go play baseball. 

The day had been FULL of stuff Heero didn't want to do. He just paced around the outfield of the deserted baseball diamond and looked like he was doing something while Duo helped Sam at his batting. 

Klunk. 

"Sorry Heero!" Duo yelled. 

Ouch Damn ball Heero thought he opened his eyes to a very bright light. He groaned from pain, Duo knew how to hit a baseball. He saw this girl looking down on him. He couldn't make out her face because of the bright light behind her. 

"Need some help getting up?" She asked giggling, holding out her hand. 

Heero was about to decline the offer when his hand reached out and took the girl's. When he was upright he could see the girl clearly. Wearing a simple white dress with a bright blue sash around the waist. 

"HILDIE?!??!" 

"Glad you remember me," she answered giggling. 

Heero looked around the baseball diamond was empty. What was going on here? 

"I wanted to thank you for taking care of Duo for me I know he can be a handful sometimes-" 

"Wait-a-minute… you're not made at me?" "

Mad at you?… I'm just glad Duo has someone in this world. And you should be glad you don't have any light clothes…I try and try and he still can't sort laundry… I don't know how his white tee-shirts survive…." Your sons are beautiful," she added tears in her eyes. 

"Your getting a daughter you know," 

"Geez he just can't move on can he?" she said softly, now crying. 

They both stood silently for a moment. 

"There's so much I wanna say…"Hildie choked "I know you didn't want Duo to get a daughter Heero but there's something you should know… when I uh… you know… I was pregnant," She said quickly. 

"Huh?" 

"Sally happened to tell him at the funeral I didn't know at the time, but I gave this blood sample to Iria… and God what she does those I'll never now…" she continued to babble on and on. 

"Hildie?…Hildie?" 

"Oh yeah sorry I'm still kinda shocked by all that. Give everyone my love This is as long as I can stay. You've been hit by a baseball, " She kissed Heero lightly on the cheek. 

"You'll wake up now..." 

****

   [1]: mailto:akimanoangel@hotmail.com



	3. White Picket Fences Part 3

**Warnings:** Shounen ai 1+2 3+4, Trowa has dry whit 

White Picket Fences   
Part 3   
By [Stargurl117][1]

***author's note:***** most of Iria's test tube babies advance very rapidly through the stages of early childhood, but around age one they age just like a normal child. Iria made it this way because breast feeding was ahem… a touchy subject with some of her clients. **

"You're a lot like your mother," Duo said at his now three-month old daughter. "You won't eat my cooking now EAT!!" Duo commanded. His daughter gave him a look with her blue-violet eyes that said, "you like it so much… you eat it. Aww come on, Even Hildie learned to eat stuff I gave her out of love for crying out Loud!" 

They hadn't exactly named the little bundle of joy yet, Duo wanted to name her Hildie, but wasn't sure how Heero would take that bomb, and Heero well… Heero just called her what he wanted. 

Baby Hildie once again, turned her nose up to her puréed carrots. 

But wait! She took a bite!… And spit it right back in Duo's face. She giggled like mad, and kicked her feet. Duo heard someone laughing behind him he turned around. 

"Why don't you try feeding her for a change?" 

Heero just snickered as he lifted the baby from her high chair. 

"Don't worry he's not mad at you… your mother did that too." He told the tiny girl running his fingers through her short blue-black hair. "What are we gonna name this kid anyway?" 

"We could do the 'Omae o korosu' thing…" 

"What do you think 'Korosu?" Heero asked 'Korosu', who gave a squeal of joy. "It's unanimous." 

The telephone rang. 

"Hello, " Duo answered. 

"Damn you." "Hello Trowa, nice to hear your voice too," 

"You HAD to show Quatre your daughter didn't you? Now Iria's conned him into wanting children… with me." 

"Aww well you know you kids should wait until you're married," 

"Why? You didn't with Hildie and you didn't with me," Heero said, a little louder then he meant to. 

"Shut up Heero!" Duo yelled. 

"Ugh, thank Heero for that little tidbit." "

You wanna talk about 'ugh' you make it sound like Iria and Quatre want a three-some." 

"Be quiet Pervert" 

"Trowa I never thought I'd hear you reduced to name-calling, that's Wufei's job." 

"Don't worry he thinks you're a pervert too." 

"Well if you and Quatre have kids at least you've only got good qualities to give them, with exception of your hair of course. As for me and Heero… well you know Heero." 

"Yeah I guess you're right I mean at least WE won't end up with perverted assassins for children." 

"That was cruel." 

"Pay back for the hair," he replied. 

There was a click as if someone had picked up the phone 

"Trowa did you tell them the news?!?" Quatre asked excitedly. 

"No Quatre I didn't, why don't you tell Duo?" 

"Duo… Trowa Proposed!" 

"HUH?!?" Duo managed. "Well Quatre first thing you do is cut off that damned 'Una-bang'" 

"Next hair crack I'm coming up to L1, cutting off your braid and ramming it down your throat," Trowa said calmly. 

"I would never cut Trowa's hair … unless he wanted me too … I love him just the way he is," 

"Sooo Trowa who's the best man Rhshed or Catherine?" 

"I'm coming to cut your hair for that." 

"Good it'll give me a chance to give you a REAL bang cut" 

There was a click as if someone hung up the phone. 

"Trowa? Trowa? I was just kidding I don't really want my hair cut… and I think Catherine would make a great best man!" 

"Duo when Trowa gets there, make sure to introduce him to your daughter." Quatre said laughing. 

"I'm sorry Quatre I've got to go lock the doors and board up the windows." 

"All right, bye!" 

"Bye Quatre" 

"Heero if Trowa stops by … don't let him in." 

**** 

Duo sat the baby down on the bed. "Now Little One what should we name you? Korosu will only work for so long, and I'm not having a kid of mine called Nanashi." 

"Don't even THINK about naming her Shinigami," Heero said who was busy rummaging through the closet looking for a box with computer disks in it. 

"Of course not… I'd be ShiniMEGAMI," Duo replied. 

Baby Hildie giggled and clapped her hands. 

Heero came across a box labeled "Duo's Crap" "Hey Duo what's in this?" He asked. 

"Hey cool you found that!" Get it down for me will you?" 

Heero found the disks he was looking for and left the room. Duo closed the door behind him. 

"Shhh …. Don't tell Heero," Duo said opening the box. Baby Hildie shook her head wide-eyed. Duo took various objects out of the box until he came to a pile of white folded fabric. He lifted if from the box gently. 

"Don't ask me how this got in a box labeled 'Duo's Crap,'" he said shaking it out the fabric. "This was Hildie's," he added. 

It was a simple white dress with bright blue sash. 

"She was gonna fix it up and turn it into her wedding dress," Duo started again holding it up to his body. 

Baby Hildie tilted her head to the side and cocked an eyebrow. 

"Yeah OK. So it doesn't look great on me give me a break, will ya?" 

"Going to Prom Duo?" 

"HEERO?!? … How long have you been standing there?" 

"Long enough," he replied, continuing to lead against the door frame. "Hypothetically speaking of course, IF we named her Hildie, how will I know which Hildie you're talking about?" 

"Well … good question, but I think we're smart enough to figure that out, hypothetically speaking of course." 

"Name the damn kid Hildie Duo." With that he headed back to his office across the hall. 

The new Hildie went into a historical fit of laughter, clapping her hands and kicking her feet. (which were clad in Matt's old bat-wing baby booties) Obviously, she liked the name. **** 

Duo picked up Hildie and walked out of the bedroom. He briefly paused in the doorway of Heero's office. 

"Ya know she can't sleep in our room forever … this is the only spare room we have…so... I guess this'll become a bedroom." 

"She can share with the other demons," Heero replied flatly, while his eyes remained glued to the computer screen. 

"Oh yeah that'll work well," Duo shot back sarcastically. 

He started to walk away, but stopped again. 

"Oh by the way, Relena's coming over." "WHAT?!?!?" 

Duo calmly walked toward the kitchen. "Why would she do _THAT_ DUO!?" 

"Funny how people do that when there're invited," 

"I didn't invite her…" 

"I DID!" 

"Why the Hell-" 

"Hey is it my fault that YOU got Relena pregnant and YOU have a almost 7-year-old daughter, that needs a father, but knows NOTHING about you? And well Relena and Anne just happen to be coming to L1 today so I invited her over." 

"Omae o kor-" 

"I wouldn't waste you're time talking since they'll be here in 15 minutes" 

With that Heero ran toward the bathroom. "Damn you Duo I've been in front of that computer for almost 3 days straight! I stink!-" 

"So is that a 'mission accepted'?" 

"Omae o korosu." He replied from the bathroom. 

Duo looked to the baby in his arms, "He is SO easy, you just have to get the hang of it." 

Hildie replied with a slew of baby noises. 

*** 

Ding-dong 

"I'll get it! I'll get it!" 

"No I'll get it!" Sam and Matt raced for the door fighting the whole way. When they reached the door it became an all-out wrestling match with kicking biting and clawing. 

Duo causally made his way to the door, pausing only to step over the demons on the floor. He opened the door to see Relena and Anne. 

"Hey Relena! Hey Anne!" "Duo!" Anne yelled running to hug Duo around the waist. 

Both Relena and Anne gawked at the two demons who were still wrestling around on the floor over who got to answer to door. 

"I said I'D get it!" Sam yelled getting up to slam the door in Relena's face, Only to open it again with a huge grin on his face. 

"Konnichiwa Relena-san, welcome to my house," he said, motioning her into the house. 

Still a little shocked from having the door slammed in her face, Relena followed Sam into the living room, where she sat down on the couch. 

"Why thank you young man," Relena answered as Sam stuck his tongue out at Matt. 

**** 

After Matt dragged Anne into his room to show of "his" collection of comic books, and after a shirtless Heero with wet hair came skidding out into the living room yelling "Is she here yet?!" things calmed down quite a bit. The adults sat around coffee table, while Duo tried to start up a conversation. So far he could only start up a one-sided conversation with himself. 

Then Relena's pager went off. 

Relena sighed, "I should go…I'm needed" 

"Hey Relena You could leave Anne here with us for a while instead of dragging her along with you, Since she and Matt and Sam seem to be having a good time," Duo suggested. 

"Well all right…if you're sure you don't mind," Relena looked to Heero, who remained expressionless 

*** 

After Relena said her good-byes, Heero showed her to the door. They just stood in the doorway in silence. 

"Well Heero thank you for inviting me over, and your children are charming." She started. 

Silence 

"Heero you seem to be trying to repel happiness…. Or you're waiting for happiness to find you. Find happiness Heero, whatever or whoever it is," She kissed him on the check and left, without giving him a second glance. 

*****Duo*Vision***** 

I walked through the Forrest. Sunlight beamed down through the canopy of green trees. For once I was on time and she was late. 

"I'm sorry Duo!" She yelled running up to me with the picnic basket in her arms. 

"It's OK, just remember to be as kind and forgiving the next time I'm late." 

She set the picnic basket down on the ground, wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. 

"What was that for?" 

"I missed you," she said tears in her eyes. 

"Well if that's the case, you should miss me more often." She laughed weakly, pulled into a tight hug and rested her head on my shoulder. 

Everything was perfect. Too perfect to be real at least, in my life anyway. 

That's when it hit me, the truth. I was dreaming. 

"Hildie you're…." 

She pushed herself away from me slightly, and I swear to God she sprouted long, elegant, feathery, angel wings. 

I couldn't fight the tears back any longer, I was all-out-crying. "Why Hildie? Why did you hafta' go? I miss you so much. It hurts without you around," I managed to choke. 

"Life is short Duo, I'll see you again soon enough," 

"That still doesn't answer my question, your dea- uh… Honestly, what good did it do?" 

She pulled me close wrapped her arms around my neck again, then wrapped her glowing white angel wings around my entire body. She leaned so close to my ear her lips almost touched it. 

"Because… Life can't be all perfect houses and white picket fences." 

****** ~Owari 

*might write a sequel 

~now for the Japanese illeterate Omae o korosu-"I'm going to kill you" Anata ga suki-"I love you" Shinigami/Shinimegami God/Goddess of death Nanishi-No name Baka-idiot Otosan (Otousan)-Dad/father I think I got all the terms I used(in all the parts:1,2,3) if I missed one and You wanna know what it is just email me k? 

[Back to Fanfiction][2]

   [1]: mailto:akimanoangel@hotmail.com
   [2]: /fanfiction.html



End file.
